


My friend, the ghoul

by hiidee



Series: Adventure Time! With Hide the ghoul and Ken the Human [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also first story in my ghoul!Hide series so stay tuned!, Also my first series so helpful criticism is wanted :D!, Basically Kaneki thinks about his ghoul buddy and how they met, Fuck you Kanehide is still canon to me, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, He's just worried, Hide is full ghoul yay!, Hide is kinda badass, Human Kaneki Ken, I just want to contribute to this fandom since Ishida kinda fucked up everything, Just Kaneki being a good friend, Kaneki is a good boy, Kaneki is totally gay for his ghoul buddy, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, Lets ship them!, M/M, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Protective Nagachika Hideyoshi, all in all they love eachother, he is baby, i still love him though, kanehide - Freeform, mentions of bullying, slight angst, this is in Kaneki's POV by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Kaneki remembers how he came to meet and befriend his best friend.Alternative summary: Human!Kaneki daydreams about how he became friends with Ghoul!Hide as the blonde chats his heart out(Its better than it sounds I promise)





	My friend, the ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first things first remember that this is mostly a flashback from Human Kaneki's point of view for my new series. Please tell me what you think when done reading
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd because we die like men (I used my A+ in English class though so it should be decent)

Kaneki sat down by Hide, trying to listen and understand the blonde as he talked about some new show he started watching on Netflix. As much as Kaneki was trying to listen, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering about the chatty blonde. He wondered if he was getting his meals once a month like he was supposed to. He was sure that the suicide victims and dead homeless would’nt mind being a meal to a good cause.

As long as his friend was, fed Ken Kaneki was good.

Kaneki’s mind wandered to where he met Hide, and how he started becoming involved in Hide's ghoul parts of his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

When Kaneki first seen Hide around campus at Kamii, he thought the boy was a delinquent. From bright bleached blonde hair and a weird assortment of colors ranging from different neon’s and other bright colors, it was interesting to assume what Hideyoshi Nagachika would be like as a person. But the boy changed his thoughts the day he stood up for Kaneki at school.

On that particular day, Kaneki was re-reading 'The Metamorphosis' by Franz Kafka for about the millionth time when Wakisaka Okitsugu came around to do his daily teasing.

“Oi, shitface how’s sitting with only your books doing for you?”

Kaneki pushed the book closer to his face, trying his hardest to stay calm. It seemed that Wakisaka had decided to become more physical with his torment. The day before he had ripped Kaneki’s other book 'The Lord of the Flies' by William Golding, who was an English author he decided to try out. Goodness knew what else Wakisaka was going to do had planned for him.

Responding in a meek voice Kaneki responded. 

“Please leave me alone.”

Once Kaneki said that he flinched as the larger boy snatched the boy out of his hands, ripping multiple of the pages. Kaneki jumped up, hearing the tears and trying to snatch it away. He could feel the hot tears leaking onto his face. “Give it back!”

“You pussy, crying over a damn book,” The other boy threw the book down before raising his hand seemingly going to hit Kaneki. “I’ll give you something to cry for!”

Kaneki waited for the hit, but it never came.

He opened his watery eyes and they widened when he saw the scene before him.

Nagachika had a death grip on the had Wakisaka had held up. The two were having what seemed like a silent argument, before the blonde spoke up.

“It's a pretty shitty move to pick on someone who obviously won't do anything back, don't you think so Wakisaka-San?”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

After Wakisaka had stormed off, apparently not willing to put up a fight with the blonde, Kaneki silently cried some more in the same spot. He didn't notice Nagachika pick up the book and begin talking to him. “So you like older books huh? That's pretty cool.” Kaneki opened his eyes some more and out of instinct snatched the book away, trying to find the ripped pages. He internally had a rant on how he had wasted a strangers time because he couldn't find the will to fight back against his tormentors, but couldn't finish as the blonde sat down on the bench he originally was on before the whole ordeal happened. Kaneki looked at him and bowed in nervousness and thanks. 

“T-thank you Nagachika-Kun for helping me, I'm sorry I couldn't-”

“Dude just sit down with me it's not a big deal. And just call me Hide, it's what my friends call me.”

Kaneki sat down as the blonde asked. “Okay, H-Hide.. But still it's a big deal to me.. Its one of the last books my father left behind for me. It means a lot to me.. So thank you anyways.” Kaneki gave a small smile when the man he would now call ‘Hide’ gave the biggest shit eating grin he’d ever seen, and before he knew it the blonde had his hand out to him.

“Let's be best friends Kaneki!”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaneki had noticed little things about his new friend that seemed out of the ordinary.

For one, Hide seemed to never be hungry. Sure the blonde ate, but it seemed he never ate anything unless invited out or if Kaneki asked if he wanted to share.

Maybe he had an eating disorder, or he was sensitive about gaining weight was Keneki’s only solution.

Other than that, friendship with Hide had been one of the best things that has happened to Kaneki during the time. He thanked the blonde every chance he got, and learned to open up to him. It took time to talk around him without being a stuttering mess, but he managed to do it within the 6th month of their friendship. All in all Kaneki loved his friend dearly, and promised himself that no matter what that he would help Hideyoshi Nagachika throughout troubles when they arrived, just as Hide had done to him.

Kaneki only wished he could stop being so suspicious he was about Hide’s behavior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
1 year and 2 months into their friendship Kaneki seen Hide act rather something bizarre. 

They had been at Kaneki’s house that day having movie night, as a celebration for passing finals in Asian History. Kaneki had invited Hide over pretty often as they hung out there (since Kaneki hated large groups and Hide was fine with it, he just wanted Kaneki’s attention) and today kaneki had actually cooked. They usually ordered some type of take-out or pizza, but the black haired boy wanted today to be special for both of them. He had cooked a Yakitori, Soba noodles (with a special ingredient that his mom used when she would make the dish before she passed away) and steamed rice with vegetables. He was hoping that Hide would eat the food, considering that it was a rather large portion and he still believed the blonde had some type of eating disorder.

Kaneki had almost been done with his plate, and he set his chopsticks down to look at Hide. 

The first thing he noticed was that the blonde was unusually pale. His freckles even lost their color and his skin looked porcelain white (nearly as pale as Kaneki himself). Kaneki then looked at Hide’s plate, which was cleared. 

‘Is he allergic to something? Or maybe the cooking is bad… but he had always liked anything else I'd given him as a gift.. ”

Kaneki spoke up and reached out to grab onto Hide’s pale hands, visibly looking worried.

“Hide are you alright?”

“Y-yeah man, it was really good! I just think I-”

Hide didn’t seem to finish as he vomited everything. Kaneki’s eyes widened as his friend tried to cover his mouth, clearly embarrassed. He saw the chunks of Yakitori and veggies and another red substance that caught the noirettes attention. It looked like raw chunks of meat, with red liquid slightly around it. Kaneki tried to distract himself from it but kept it noted highly in his mind and helped Hide clean up the vomit. The blonde apologized and decided to leave so he could change into clean clothes. They said their goodbyes and Hide left, promising to call Kaneki when he made it home.

Kaneki did the dishes and cleaned other parts of the house that got slightly messy during Hide’s visit (which was normal, he was fine with Hide’s very messy ways as it gave him something to do) and had an inner debate on what he had seen. Was he weird for noticing these things, especially about vomit? But he couldn’t help but think that the raw looking substance was a type of meat. But why would Hide go for raw foods, when he always had things well done? Kaneki’s mind then wandered off to more things it could've been, but one thought that crossed his mind scared him.

Human flesh.

Kaneki quickly finished the chores and went to his room, stripping down to his boxers and slipping an oversized sweater he had gotten from Hide as a gift. He layed down under the covers and had his suspicions.

Hide was a ghoul.

But what would he do? Turn in the only friend that made him not feel useless and had saved him from embarrassment throughout the year? Be lonely again? Also, how could he be so sure?

He decided to buy a book on ghouls when he went to the bookstore the next day to try and confirm his suspicions, and drifted to sleep.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaneki had indeed gotten a book on ghoul anatomy and read all 200 pages before he went to meet Hide on Kamii Campus, so they could talk about some of the English homework the blonde needed help on. He had gotten much more information that he needed (not that he was ungrateful of course!) and it mostly told him the things he wanted to confirm his suspicious of Hide being a ghoul.

But Kaneki knew that it wasn't the food differences that told him that Hide was a ghoul. It was the way Hide carried himself, the way he lived life to the fullest. Even the way the blonde would protectively walk him home safely if they were out too late after being together.

Strangely Kaneki wondered if the blonde was indeed a ghoul (which he was positive that he was) why hadn’t Hide eaten him yet? 

Why was Ken Kaneki alive?

Then Kaneki thought about it more, and realized ghouls weren’t so different from people. Just like ghouls could kill humans, humans could do the same to their own kind. Just as there were good humans there were bad ghouls (at least that's what he told himself).

He had dubbed Hideyoshi Nagachika one of those ‘good ghouls’ and decided to still support his friend, and even try and pry the answer out of him without force. 

After all, Kaneki wouldn’t tell anyone he was a ghoul either considering they were being hunted down by seemingly everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1 year and 11 months into their friendship Kaneki had been attacked.

The black haired man had been walking home from the convenience store nearby his home. He had gotten a box of hospital masks (he felt he was getting a cold and wouldn't want anybody else getting sick because that would suck), more coffee beans, and some soy milk. He was walking down a dimly lit alleyway and had stopped when he saw a figure jump down from the roof in front of him. His breath caught into his throat and he nearly dropped his bag as the figure spoke.

“What are you doing walking around in the middle of the night cutie? Don’t you know that predators roam around this area in the 20th Ward?”

The figure stalked closer, before revealing a tentacle type substance wrapping around his right arm.

The man was a ghoul.

Kaneki recognized the kagune as a Koukaku type from the book he read. He also recognized that he was screwed and probably going to die, but he decided to try and talk the ghoul out of eating him. It was worth a shot right?

“S-sir please.. I want to go home.”

Kaneki noticed the ghoul continued to walk towards him, until the man took a sniff in Kaneki’s direction. He looked as if he had found something interesting, but Kaneki wasn't so sure. The man leaned back before speaking again, sounding like a mad man.

“You smell like a ghoul. It stinks, so I’ll quickly eat you up before I lose my appetite.”

“P-please I- “

Then before Kaneki could speak anymore, the ghoul lunged at him. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but once again it never came. Instead he heard an abrupt crash of bodies, and an all too familiar voice.

“Try and attempt to touch him again and your one dead son of a bitch!”

Kaneki opened his eyes (which were kind of blurry, since he was literally crying now) and saw all but too familiar blonde hair and brown eyes. Hide had come to help him, which meant two things in Kaneki’s mind. He wouldn’t be a meal, AND he could confront his best friend about his double life as a ghoul! So all in all Kaneki had a win-win situation on his hands.  
Smiling and wiping fat tears from his face, Kaneki watched as something that looked like a tail had slid up from under Hide’s shirt. It was a dull greenish-blue color and seemed to look like a single tentacle all in one.

He realized this was Hide’s Kagune, was most definitely a Bikaku from what Kaneki had read.

Kaneki then met eyes as with the blonde as the brown irises both turned black and red. Hide looked pained and said a quiet ‘Please don't look’ before all the two ghouls began fighting.

Though Kaneki didn’t get to really see what happened as he blacked out.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaneki woke up in his bed. 

His eyes creaked open, before he realized what had happened.

He was attacked by a ghoul but Hide saved him. But where was Hide now?

He hopped out of bed before yelling,

“Hide!”

He heard his feet pitter and patter against his wooden floor still calling out the blonde’s name, before he found his friend on the couch. Hide looked troubled, like he was going to cry. He had his face in his hands muttering self loathing phrases. 

Useless. Monster. Horrible Friend.

Kaneki slowly walked and sat by Hide on the couch before moving his hand to touch the blondes leg. He then laid his head on the others shoulder. He felt Hide shift under him and move to a standing position. Kaneki looked up and gave a small smile. He then patted the spot next to him again, wanting to lay against the warm shoulder as he was before. He then said what he wanted to say for a while.

“Its okay, I already knew. And it doesn't change anything really.. Your still my friend. And i'm not upset or mad.. in case you might think I am.” 

Kaneki then looked at Hide’s face, which was crumbled in a distressed expression. The blonde then moved to lay into Kaneki’s lap before letting out quiet sniffles and apologies.

That night Kaneki had help the boy who once held him when he was sad, and did his best to comfort.

He was just happy they were okay, and that Hide knew that Kaneki still loved him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Truly having a ghoul for a best friend had proven its benefits  
Kaneki had learned a lot that night, including Hide’s past, how Hide hadn’t killed anyboy in a very long time and instead used suicide victims, and also how Hide had been scared of rejection from Kaneki. 

Kaneki just sat and listened, like a good friend would.

He would do everything he could to help Hide.

And it's been that way since he had found out. 

Hideyoshi Nagachika was grateful as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Kaneki continued to try and listen as Hide nagged about the Netflix show, noticing that Kaneki wasn’t even listening.

“Dude, you didn’t hear anything I said did ya’?”

Kaneki bashfully shook his head, redness coming onto his round plump face.

“Sorry Hide, I was just thinking.”

The blonde looked suspiciously at him before questioning again.

“What about? Did I do something?”

“No, just thinking about how much happier I am by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments and maybe some Kudos if you want. I hope you enjoy this series because bOY DO I GOT A LOT OF SHIT PLANNED FOR YA


End file.
